


The Hunt

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Evil Girlfriends Out to Conquer [3]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, brief scene of sexy, evil girlfriends making out, evil girlfriends out to conquer the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: One of the most important lessons Nevy Nervine learned from Wrathia Bellarmina is that every now and then, those who claim to serve her should know that abusing her generosity does not end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confiscatedretina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/gifts).



One of the first lessons Nevy had learned under Wrathia’s tutelage was that she had to prevent insurrections before they could even begin to fester.

 

How does that happen?

 

Ensure that the populace are on her side.

 

As easy as it was to simply use her toxins, she was intrigued as to how Wrathia was able to accomplish it with a much larger queendom to rule over.

 

She sat in on a session with a newly inducted vassal’s leader, a large and seemingly more sturdy species than Vengess could be, however, she was surprised at how calmly Wrathia was able to negotiate the terms. To her surprise, the representative was more at ease the more Wrathia spoke.

 

What puzzled Nevy most was when Wrathia offered, as a gesture of goodwill, scholars, architects, linguists, and builders to invest into building up their civilization to serve hers more efficiently.

 

When they had departed the meeting, Nevy walked up to Wrathia, took her hand and asked, “Wrathia, my love, you had the upper hand? Surely it would be easier to simply levy tariffs, taxes, and such on them? I mean, you are, in fact, one command away from wiping them out.”

 

Wrathia leaned over and kissed Nevy on her cheek. “It’s because I’m making sure their people have no reason to revolt.”

 

She continued as they walked down the hallway to the teleportation dias. “Sure, I could easily strip them of all their resources, enslave them down to the last child, and more. However, that would require far more work than simply bringing them up to our level. Remember when we first met? I was dressing in something casual. Fancy clothes are a sign of decadence. When the people see you wearing clothes similar to them, something more plain and innocuous, they believe you’re more in common with them than any noble. Same with my castle. It’s large, yes, however, it’s not elaborate. Or, at least that’s how it appears from the outside.”

 

“But I still fail to see how investing in your vassal states brings any more wealth than simply subjugating them,” Nevy pressed, slightly frustrated.

 

“Most believe foolishly believe that a strong army brings stability to civilization,” Wrathia then tilted her head back and laughed, “idiots! One and all who think that! What makes a city strong is the money it brings in! And how does one bring in money? Through business! And how does one bring in business? Through trade! And how does one bring in trade? Money! Building a system that allows the money to flow into the populace spreads the wealth. And when more people have money to spend, they invest it back into the infrastructure. And, naturally, I get my cut as the Leader State. The more money that goes through it, the more money I get. And with the more money I have, the more power it gives me.”

 

Nevy was silent as they entered and exited the portal that took them back to Wrathia’s homeworld.

 

“Have any questions, Little Fish?” Wrathia asked her with a smile.

 

Nevy’s eyes narrowed at the thoughts of anyone trying to cheat her queen. She then widened her eyes and turned to Wrathia, “It is a nice thing, my love, but how are you able to maintain control over the monetary flow? Surely there will be those who will swipe here and there. And dare they try to cheat you out of what’s yours, you would be the least of their problems after I was done with them!”

 

Wrathia chuckled at Nevy’s fanaticism. “Oh, of course. It’s why you make sure there’s oversight and safeguards to ensure that all works as it should.” Wrathia’s laughter grew dark. “And, of course, a regular… once over for the bureaucracy to ensure that they don’t get any ideas about turning against me.”

 

Nevy was both intrigued and curious.

 

When they reached an alcove near a guest room off the beaten path to Wrathia’s private chambers, Wrathia then dragged Nevy aside, shoved her up against the wall, pinned Nevy’s body with her own, and kissed her savagely.

 

Never one to resist her Queen, Nevy threw her arms around Wrathia’s shoulders and reciprocated. Wrathia’s hands traversed up and down Nevy’s hips and thighs, greedily grabbing the flesh beneath her dress. 

 

“You will come with me on a Hunt,” Wrathia growled between breaths as she took one of Nevy’s hands in her own. “The greener politicians never learn. There always seems to be some would-be usurper or some upstart that thinks they can take what’s mine,” she snarled through bared teeth.

 

Nevy moaned loudly as she used her free hand to scrape the back of Wrathia’s robe, almost desperate to tear it off of her. When she had a moment, she hissed, “lead me to them, my love! They’ll never see me coming!”

 

Wrathia leaned back a moment, proud of the bloodlust she had stirred in Nevy’s eyes and placed a finger on her lover’s lips. “In due time, Little Fish. We will make plans. We will know who it is. We will know whom to hunt.”

 

Nevy’s smile grew at the prospect of acting for her queen. Her love. Her everything.

 

 

The setup was easy. A mixture of business and pleasure for the bureaucrats that helped Wrathia’s empire stay stable. Updates and reports on the health of her empire were disseminated and decisions were made to adjust the flow of materials for maintenance of the infrastructure. Once the business was out of the way, it was time for pleasure.

 

A ruckus party of Wrathia’s underlings, comprised of many, many different species who had sworn fealty to Wrathia was underway.

 

From the shadows, Nevy’s eyes narrowed at them for their lack of respect towards their queen and her love! Yet, Wrathia had made it abundantly clear there was only to be one target this time. And she immediately saw him.

 

A newcomer to the circle of rulers of Wrathia’s empire. Vengess. Still relatively young and handsome, by Vengess standards. Tall, charismatic, with a disarming smile that had won the approval of many and that had earned him his new position.

 

Nevy seethed and smoldered at the sight of him. It took all her restraint to not massacre the man right then and there after she had read what the intelligence agents had found about him.

 

The man had more ambition than reason. It was simple. Follow Wrathia’s rules for prosperity under her, and you will be rewarded. This… this… animal had a list of indiscretions that should have landed him in chains, but was able to use his flattery and growing power to talk his way out of anything.

 

When she read that he had boasted that Bellarmina would be kneeling between his knees on her throne, it almost sent Nevy into a rage. Only Wrathia was able to talk her down.

 

Yet, it was becoming more and more difficult to forbear. This… base creature was on the verge of planning a coup. As insulting as the prospect of a coup against Wrathia was, Nevy had no desire to take any chances when it came to men like this.

 

When she saw Wrathia take her leave from the grand ballroom, Nevy knew it was her time to strike. She stood up, smoothed out her coral dress, adjusted the wig that covered her mane of blue hair with green, and put on her best smile. It was time to Hunt.

 

With the grace of water, she moved through the crowds and found herself in front of her target. The name wasn’t important and soon, the only use his name would have would be of an example for anyone foolish enough to turn against Wrathia.

 

“My lord?” she curtsied with grace and widened eyes.

 

“Ah, hello,” he answered with a nauseating smile, “it’s not too often you see Covetess around here. What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Faking a blush, she appeared as demure as she could as she continued to appeal to his ego.

 

It was almost too easy. Yet, she would leave nothing to chance. If this oaf could convince bureaucrats to turn against Wrathia, then she had to exercise caution.

 

Thankfully, her toxins left him aroused at the sight of Nevy and after several moments of small talk, she invited him to dance.

 

Still maintaining his composure, he danced as if he were immune to her charms, but she knew better. She could hear his heart beating faster. His breath coming short and heated. The blood pumping harder through his veins as she took his hand.

 

The night continued onward, testing the limits of Nevy’s patience when, at last, she had made several indications that she felt enamored with him. To take a Covetess as a lover was uncommon, however, the few that did rarely complained.

 

She then led him out of the ballroom, down to darker and less lit hallways, but he didn’t care. He whirled her around and kissed her fiercely, his lust boiling over, determined to take her then and there. However, she had anticipated his move the instant their lips met, he passed out.

 

When he slumped to the floor, Nevy’s smile vanished and was replaced with a look of pure disgust. She wiped her lips with her sleeve and spat on his unconscious form.

 

She turned to the shadows and ordered, “take him away. I’d rather not touch this thing anymore than I have to!”

 

Immediately, four of her acolytes emerged and with magic emanating from their hands, levitated the body, and followed their queen deeper into the castle.

 

 

“All’s ready?” Wrathia asked from a throne in a perfectly sterile room, hidden deep enough that few would know where exactly they were.

 

“Yes, my love,” Nevy bowed as she smiled at Wrathia.

 

“Good,” she looked from the man to Nevy and smiled. “I must say, Little Fish; you played your part perfectly.”

 

Nevy smiled and licked her lips, eager to proceed as she covered her face with a dark red cowl to hide her identity. They were to record the execution and send it to all his allies to ensure that anything further they planned with him would happen to them should they continue.

 

She turned back to him and smirked. “Wake him. Time to end the Hunt.”

 

Nevy walked to the man, promptly kicked him, and stood behind him. Surprised, the man looked around and rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes before standing up.

 

“Y-your Highness?” he asked, attempting to get his bearings.

 

Wrathia’s smile vanished. “Someone should have told you that silver tongue of yours would get you into trouble.”

 

Aware as to what she referred to he raised his hands. “My queen! I assure you; I have done nothing but your will. I swear on this!”

 

Wrathia’s smirk returned. “Much how you swore that I’d be sucking that meager vine you call your genitals on my throne?”

 

The man held back a gasp and was about to steadfastly deny it, however, Nevy’s hands, covered by the robes, latched onto his neck. Her eyes blared green with hate and rage towards this man and didn’t bother with the ceremony she normally would.

 

Wrathia knew bringing that up would erode the last bit of control Nevy had. Much akin to unleashing her most dangerous weapon, Wrathia’s smile returned as she saw the High Queen of her Empire, her Prime Consort, siphon out the life force of this would-be emperor.

 

The flame from his core faded quickly as Nevy consumed everything he had to offer. And like all her other victims, he never had a chance to scream as his body dried up and crumbled into a pile of dust.

 

The recording would serve as a reminder as to who was truly in control as many of the man’s allies had witnessed it in realtime.

 

She then stood up from her throne and boomed, “Let it be known that all who followed this man will suffer the same fate!”

 

With that, the recording stopped and Wrathia laughed haughtily. “Ah, it never ceases to work. Before long, everyone who even considered joining him will deny they ever knew him. His resources will be given to me and with more than enough time to find someone wiser than this one.”

 

Nevy pulled her hood off, smiled at her queen, then quickly closed the distance between them.

 

“Shall I share my bounty with you, my Queen?” she asked as the man’s lifeforce, still freshly stolen, shone in her eyes and skin.

 

“As you will, my Little Fish,” Wrathia answered boldly as she slinked out of her dress, as a reward for her Prime Consort, before Nevy threw her arms over her shoulders and kissed her once more.

 

Eagerly, the Covetess transferred more than just the man’s life force. His power, now Wrathia’s, caused her skin to glow all the brighter. The Prime Consort felt herself blessed to be the witness of her Queen’s gradual apotheosis. More traitors, malcontents, and dissidents would be sacrificed so that the Royal Vengess’ power and reach would extend beyond that of mortals that dared breath the same air as she.

 

As she left more kisses down Wrathia’s torso, Nevy was determined that Wrathia would be sovereign of all the universe. Time was a triviality and with Nevy’s research continuing, soon, reality itself would bend to Wrathia’s will. It was a delicious thought as she moaned into the Vengess’ abdomen, sensing the egg within that would emerge in time.

 

She held back a snort at the idea that Nanezgani had helped create the egg. However, Nevy held no malice for her offspring as she held onto Wrathia’s hips and continued her devotion, guided by Wrathia’s hand, which caressed her navy blue tresses. After all, the time would eventually come when they’d need not bother with sacrifices anymore and Wrathia Bellarmina would be worshiped like the goddess she was in Nevy’s eyes.

 

Wrathia’s breath came in quickly as Nevy’s attention brought her to her peak, her skin shining bright as an inferno. As they turned to look to each other, as deity and devoted servant, their eyes glowing with both lust and the stolen vitality, Nevy knew her course.

 

All would bow before Wrathia Bellarmina.

 

Nevy would see to it.


	2. Epilogue

Nevy was a natural liar, through and through.

Of course she had retained her memories after that clumsy concoction Wrathia made her ingest after death took her.

However, when she found herself bound to the soul of a young Hyqurian child that had barely survived the ravages of the Silent Scavengers, something had changed.

She wasn’t sure why, but seeing little Gil Marverde struggle with his studies and his peers hurt her.

It was maddening to think of herself capable of anything not related to that which she desired.

Soon, the loneliness had started to get to her. And she wept.

She missed Wrathia. Her queen, her love, her everything.

Despite the fact that she was a ghost, Gil had seen her cry.

The child, so naive, but so pure hearted, ached at her pain, when he had just as little as she had, if not less.

When she began to learn how to communicate with him, she had purposefully kept her past a secret, under the pretense of amnesia.

What would he think if she revealed to him of the lies she told? Of the blood she spilled? Of the lives she had ruined? Would he continue to think of her as the sad ghost that had simply needed a friend or a monster of a woman that finally understood the depths of her own past misdeeds?

No. The truth would wait. And when the time for truth came, she would not hold back. If it turns out that he would shun her and never speak to her again, then so be it. The truth would sting when it came to light, however, perhaps she would find Wrathia before she would have to make a Pact with Gil.

The poor child was innocent to the degree that she had hoped that Wrathia had already taken her vengeance against Titan so Gil would not be further indoctrinated with those monsters.

As he slept after a long day of study, she stroked his cheek lovingly and whispered, “Oh, Gil, my sweet child. Were it in my power, I’d spirit you away from this place. Take you to where you would be able to develop your talents properly. Shield you from the evils of the universe and allow you to do the good you wish to do for others.”

When she let go, she couldn’t help but wonder; were those words for him or for herself?


End file.
